yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Dodo Magia
The Dodo Magia (voiced by Ryunosuke Matsumura) is actually Little Assassin, as he was nicknamed by Jin, is a HumaGear Assassin and he was the first HumaGear that was created by MetsubouJinrai.net that transforms into a dodo-themed monster. In his first appearance, Little Assassin was introduced to Jin by Horobi, who elaborates that the Humagear will become stronger over time as he learns from battles. Horobi then provides Little Assassin the Dodo Zetsumerise Key gives him the order to assassinate Kamen Rider Zero-One. After Jin and Little Assassin deploy, they are instead intercepted by Yua Yaiba, who transforms into Kamen Rider Valkyrie. Before Little Assassin can transform, Valkyrie inserts the Freezing Bear Progrise Key into his ZetsumeRiser, causing it to malfunction and freeze him. Little Assassin is then transported away by A.I.M.S. personnel while Jin is distracted by Valkyrie. Yaiba reprograms Little Assassin, but keeps his directive to assassinate Zero-One. He reappears during the Mammoth Magia's attack and transforms into the Dodo Magia while being filmed by Yaiba. He fights Zero-One and Vulcan alongside the Mammoth Magia, but is destroyed by Vulcan using the Attache Calibur. His Dodo ZetsumeRize Key is recovered by Jin. Little Assassin reappears infiltrating a hospital with a protected local HumaGear network and attempts to hack one of the nurses without success. Upon returning to base, Horobi explains to a surprised Jin that he uploaded Little Assassin's backed-up data into a new body and gives him the order to assassinate Yua Yaiba instead. Little Assassin joins Jin and Horobi during teh assault on A.I.M.S. HQ and transforms into the Dodo Magia again, now armed with twin swords due to incorporating data from his previous battle. The three retreat after Jin defeats Valkyrie and Horobi succeeds in stealing the Attache Weapons. He reappears as the Dodo Magia during the attack on the hospital and and battles Zero-One. However, he was destroyed a second time by Zero-One using all of his current Progrise Keys in rapid succession, preventing him from adapting. Powers and Abilities * Valk Saber (ヴァルクサーベル Varuku Sāberu): Twin feather-shaped swords wielded by the Dodo Magia in his second body. * HumaGear Hacking: Using a method similar to transforming into a Magia, the Dodo Magia can corrupt other HumaGear and transform them into Trilobite Magia by piercing them with tendrils. Finisher * Zetsumetsu Nova (ゼツメツノヴァ Zetsumetsu Novā): The Dodo Magia performs a simultaneous red energy slash with both Valk Sabers. Custom *'Reji Slaughter' (レジスローター Rejisurōtā): Six machine guns installed in the Dodo Magia's chest armor that are supplied with bullets by back-mounted magazines. *'Valk Saber' (ヴァルクサーベル'' Varuku Sāberu''): Twin feather-shaped swords. *'HumaGear Hacking': Using a method similar to transforming into a Magia, the Dodo Magia can corrupt other HumaGear and transform them into Trilobite Magia by piercing them with tendrils. Custom 2 *'Helmvogel' (ヘルムヴォーゲル Herumuvu~ōgeru): A device installed in the Dodo Magia's head that allows him to command the Dodo Magia Chicks simultaneously in group battles. *'Reji Slaughter' (レジスローター Rejisurōtā): Six machine guns installed in the Dodo Magia's chest armor that are supplied with bullets by back-mounted magazines. *'Valk Saber' (ヴァルクサーベル Varuku Sāberu): Twin feather-shaped swords. *'HumaGear Hacking ': Using a method similar to transforming into a Magia, the Dodo Magia can corrupt other HumaGear and transform them into Trilobite Magia by piercing them with tendrils or into Dodo Magia Chicks by throwing metal balls at HumaGears. Gallery Dodo Magia Custom.png|Dodo Magia Custom Dodo Magia Custom Two.png|Dodo Magia Custom 2 Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Birds Category:Assassins Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Characters voiced by Ryunosuke Matsumura Category:Kamen Rider villains Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Servants Category:Monsters Category:Undeads Category:Skeletons